


Post-Mortem

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Drabble, Gen, Historical References, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2005-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid mourns a death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Mortem

**Author's Note:**

> The Pope in question here is Pius VII, who died in 1823 after nearly two months of illness brought on by a broken leg.

There were other Catholics at Hogwarts. They learned together of the Pope's death, and kept each other company in the weeks after. They all had known about his illness, and Brigid realized she was lucky to have had Padeen's company; several of the others had been completely alone in their prayers.

Still, it was Anne who was the greatest comfort to her. She had little to say, at least at first, but she listened quietly, sympathetically, and after some time she did comment, "It sounds like he was in considerable pain. If nothing else, it is better that he isn't now."


End file.
